Bosses
Bosses are encounters which require the player to develop a strategy to counter his or her abilities. For eac map, there is one boss associated in one of the last levels. Goblin Leader Area: Haggerdom, The Squealing Bog Abilities: *Call of the Beast - Two Goblins will enter they fray, approaching from opposite sides of the screen. *Charging Strike - The boss will charge from one side of the screen to another, knocking the characters out of the way. *Bomb - The boss will toss a bomb at a random character, which damages anyone in a small radius. Strategy: Avoid being hit by bombs and his charge attack. Giant Spider Area: Haggerdom, The Silken Wildwood Abilities: *High Jump - The boss will leap into the area and land on a random character. *Call of the forest- The boss will summon 4-5 small spiders which enter from both sides of the screen. *Web - The boss will encase a random character in web, preventing them from moving or using their auto ability (but not using skills). Strategy: Kill the summoned spiders. The web may cause your toons to get immobilized, but abilities will still work. The wizard's passive teleport and the rogue's Shadowstep will free those classes earlier. The jump will result in a new group target. Giant Slime Area: Brightstone, The Oozing Dark Abilities: *Acid spit - The boss will spit a glob of acid at a random character, which creates a pool of acid that will constantly damage the character as long as they stand in it. *Transform - Each time the boss' health is depleted, it will split up to 6 small slimes that move together to merge back into the giant slime. Strategy: The giant slime cannot be destroyed as such, as he will only transform (see above). The smaller slimes can be destroyed, but that must be done before they reassemble to reform the giant slime. Consequently you need to save some firepower for attacking the small slimes, rather than expending it all taking down the giant. When the small slimes appear, unleash everything at them and focus attacks on particular ones so that at least some of them are destroyed and when the giant slime reforms he is weaker. While you're doing that, avoid standing in the pools of acid. Golem Area: Brightstone, The Earthen Gate Abilities: *Meteor Shower - A series of meteors will rain down on the area, hitting anything in a small area near where the boulder drops. *Knockback - The boss will knock its current target across the screen, and randomly pick a new target. *Fist of Fury- The boss will enter a rage, turning red and doing much larger DPS, at the cost of movement speed. Strategy: His most dangerous attacks are those unter the influence of his red, shiny buff. Make sure to either provide your tank with increased defensive and/or even reflective buffs or kite him around. Lich Area: Doomvale, Throne of Ruin Abilities: *Lightning Purge - Lightning strikes the boss, dealing very high damage to all units close to him. *Meteor Shower - 7 Meteors rain down upon the field, dealing moderate damage and knocking characters back. *Dark Summon - Summons 2 Black Skeleton Archers and 2 Black Skeleton Knights to the field. *Blackout - The Lich attacks one unit, the unit can not move or auto-attack, but it can use skills. Strategy: Avoid his lightning area of effect spells and keep prepared for the meteor phases. As of 1.0.4, keep an eye open for enraged barbarians. The vanish phase is handled like any other level, but make sure to not be too slow as the lich may appear sooner. Drops: Lich's loot table is a mixture of Tier 7 and 8 items.